Sagittarius
by Alice Klein
Summary: Ketika bintang-bintang menggantikan frasa yang seharusnya diucapkan. / "Dari ujung panah Sagittarius, rasi bintang apa yang kau lihat?". / [Untuk Minggu AkaMido 2015 #4]


Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya bidak-bidak _shogi_ itu dimainkan lalu kembali disusun di atas papan kayu cokelat dengan ukuran 9x9.

Entah sudah berapa lama juga detik-detik dihabiskan oleh kedua insan—keduanya pemuda. Yang satu dengan surai merah seperti langit senja dan yang satunya lagi punya surai hijau seumpama dedaunan segar yang terkena embun saat pagi buta—tersebut untuk saling mengalahkan dalam permainan papan tradisional khas Jepang itu.

(Meskipun nyatanya, sang surai _scarlet_-lah yang selalu mengecap kemenangan dan sang surai _emerald_ hanya ikut bermain sebagai formalitas selayaknya seorang bawahan pada atasannya.)

"Kau kalah lagi. _Tsumi_."

Nah, benar 'kan?

Midorima—sang surai hijau—meringis. Dalam hati tentu saja. "_Fine_, aku kalah darimu lagi, Akashi," Memberi jeda dan memperbaiki letak kacamatannya yang sedikit turun, "Katakan apa yang kau mau."

Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai. "Tumben kau mengaku kalah dengan begitu mudahnya, Shintarou?"

Rona merah mewarnai wajah Midorima, "A-aku hanya… kau tahu? Menepati janji." Beserta dengan jawaban yang melucur dari pikirannya, Akashi malah makin menyeringai. Oh, lihat. Titisan dewa gunting itu jadi kelihatan senang sekali. "Cepat katakan aja apa yang kau inginkan, nanodayo."

"Bersabarlah, Shintarou," ada jeda di sana, Akashi menatap lurus lawan bicaranya. "Lagipula keinginanku sederhana, kok …"

Akashi berhenti berbicara (sengaja, ia ingin jadi berkesan dramatis) dan Midorima tetap bersikap submisif—setia mendengarkan, enggan—lebih tepatnya segan—untuk memotong Akashi.

"… akhir pekan nanti, bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi ke planetarium?"

Meminta dirinya untuk pergi ke planetarium? Midorima pun membuat catatan kecil dalam otaknya; Akashi Seijuurou ternyata memang manusia paling _random_ yang pernah ia temui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Sagittarius © Alice Klein**

**Pair : AkaMido (Akashi x Midorima)**

**Warning : Plotless, maybe?**

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan polosnya menerima penawaran Akashi untuk bertaruh saat bermain _shogi_ tempo hari. Alasan kenapa ide itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Akashi juga sudah Midorima tanyakan dan jawaban si empunya gagasan menjawab kalau ia hanya bosan dengan permainan _shogi_ yang datar. Dan bagi Akashi, permainan dengan taruhan di dalamnya memiliki dinamika yang patut diperhitungkan.

_Akashi Seijuurou, seorang putra tunggal keluarga Akashi terindikasi menjadi penjudi handal di masa yang akan datang. _

Singkat dan tanpa bertele-tele maupun berpanjang lebar, Midorima mengiyakan saja permainan yang ditawarkan si pemilik manik ganda tersebut. Dengan catatan, pihak yang kalah sebanyak lima kali atau lebih, harus rela menuruti segala permintaan dari pihak pemenang.

Namun Midorima lupa kalau pemuda itu oportunis dan sekali pun Midorima tidak pernah menang dalam permainan _shogi_ jika rivalnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Tuan Kacamata," Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula ia sandarkan pada dinding. "Tepat waktu sekali, omong-omong."

Iya, iya, Midorima tahu kalau itu sarkasme. "Aku harus mencari _lucky item_-ku. _Cancer_ ada di urutan kedua terakhir hari ini," Midorima membela diri, menunjukan barang bukti yang menjadi penyebab keterlambatannya. "Agak sulit kau tahu, mencari hiasan bintang untuk pohon natal saat musim panas seperti sekarang ini?"

Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah. "Masih saja percaya dengan hal seperti itu, Shintarou?"

Midorima mendengus, "Kau keberatan, Akashi?"

"Mungkin. Entahlah," Akashi mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh.

Mencegah sebelum pembicaraan mereka semakin melantur kemana-mana, "Sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan pertaruhan ini, Akashi."

Akashi terkekeh, "Kau ini memang tidak bisa santai sedikit, ya, Shintarou?" badannya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk planetarium, sedangkan Midorima mengekor di belakangnya.

Ruangan planetarium itu besar dengan langit-langit yang seperti kubah yang megah dan banyak bangku-bangku yang tersusun menjadi sepuluh baris—atau mungkin lebih, Midorima dapat pastikan.

Semuanya kelihatan normal saja sejauh ini. Ya, normal. Sampai akhirnya Midorima menyadari sesuatu.

"Hanya ada kita berdua di sini?"

"Iya," Akashi menjawab mantap. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hari ini hari libur, 'kan? Seharusnya banyak orang yang datang kemari," Jelas Midorima yang berusaha menstabilkan suhu hangat yang perlahan-lahan merambat di wajahnya. Mengingat ia hanya berduaan saja dengan sang emperor, wajar kalau ia jadi… err, salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hal itu mudah diatur, kau tahu?" Akashi menggulum senyum simpul yang kelihatan menyebalkan di mata Midorima.

_Dasar orang kaya._

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengganggu kita berdua." Seringai tipis itu mengganggu Midorima. Akashi memang totalitas dan perfeksionis.

Pemuda merah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju proyektor besar yang ditaruh di tengah-tengah ruangan megah tersebut lalu mulai menyalakannya, tidak lupa sebelumnya ia mematikan lampu penerangan di ruangan itu. Midorima refleks mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat cahaya dari proyektor ditembakan dan menyebar ke langit-langit, menampakan visualisasi kanvas gulita dengan titik-titik putih yang tersebar abstrak.

"Aku lihat kau takjub melihatnya," ucap Akashi dengan jenaka.

"A-aku tidak begitu," Pemuda berkacamata itu membuang muka, lagi-lagi berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Akashi terkekeh, wajah Midorima semakin memerah. "Kau memang selalu begitu, Shintarou."

"B-berisik, nanodayo!"

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti bicara," Akashi tersenyum. "Tapi sebelumnya, lihatlah ke sana, Shintarou."

Manik hijau Midorima mengikuti ke mana arah jari Akashi menujuk. "Apa itu?"

"Bintang Vega," Akashi menggerakkan jarinya seperti menarik garis, "lalu yang di sana bintang Deneb dan kemudian Altair."

"Itu … Segitiga Musim Panas?"

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak perlu meragukan pengetahuan astronomi maupun astrologimu, ya, Shintarou."

Akashi hobi sekali menyindirnya. "Aku mengingat mitologinya."

"Mengingat soal _tanabata_, eh? Atau kau malah ingat dengan hari lahirmu sendiri?" canda Akashi. "_Well_, saat ini aku memang sengaja menunjukan konstelasi langit musim panas padamu."

Alis kiri Midorima terangkat, "Apa karena sekarang musim panas?"

"Mana mungkin sesederhana itu?" Manik merah dan emas Akashi memandang Midorima yang berada di hadapannya. Oh, pemuda jangkung tersebut selalu memiliki pesona yang memikat Akashi. Entah itu karena rambut hijaunya, mata _jade_-nya, atau mungkin wajahnya ketika merona. "Kalau hanya begitu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengajakmu ke mari, Shintarou."

Midorima makin bingung. "Lalu, untuk apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Akashi malah menyalakan kembali proyektor besar tersebut. Citra bintang-bintang yang semula berantakan, kini terlihat lebih teratur dan seperti membentuk sesuatu yang lain.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lihat, Shintarou?"

Midorima sedikit menyipitkan matanya, berusaha untuk memfokuskan pengelihatannya. "Rasi bintang … _Scorpio_, _Ophiuchus_, dan _Sagittarius_, kurasa."

Pemilik warna mata ganda itu tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang coba perhatikan ini," Gambar dari pencitraan langit itu seperti bergeser dan menyisakan dua rasi bintang. "Dari ujung panah Sagittarius, rasi bintang apa yang kau lihat?"

Midorima menarik garis imajiner di dalam otaknya, dari ujung panah Sang Pemanah berakhir pada satu rasi bintang kecil berbentuk seperti persegi tak beraturan. Rasi bintang yang tidak semegah rasi Sagittarius. Midorima langsung mengenali kumpulan bintang tersebut sebagai bintang kelahirannya.

_Panah _Sagittarius _menuju _Cancer_._

_A-_ah! Midorima mengerti! Sial! Wajahnya pasti kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau cepat mengerti," Akashi terkekeh. "Jadi apa jawabanmu, Shintarou?"

"B-bodoh," Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, wajahnya merah, bicaranya jadi bergetar, darahnya mendesir, jantungnya jadi berdegup tak beraturan, dan … oh! Kenapa Midorima jadi semakin salah tingkah begini?! "S-seharusnya … aku yang duluan mengatakannya, Akashi."

Mata Akashi melebar, kaget tatkala secara tiba-tiba bibir tipis Midorima bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Hanya ciuman singkat dan Midorima memutuskan jarak tipis di antara mereka.

"A-aku juga sebenarnya … " Midorima mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"S-sebenarnya aku … "

"Kau tahu aku benci menunggu."

" … a-aku menyukaimu, Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Midorima Shintarou."

Satu kecupan singkat dari Akashi pun mendarat di pipi Midorima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku baru menyadari sesuatu."_

"_Menyadari apa, Shintarou?"_

"_Panah _Sagittarius_ seharusnya menunjuk ke _Scorpio, _bukan_ Cancer_."_

"_Oh, itu saja? Aku kira apa."_

"_Kau mengubah visualisasi di proyektornya?"_

"Well_, memang sekarang itu penting? 'Kan yang penting sekarang kau sudah menjadi kekasihku."_

"_B-bodoh!"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Shintarou."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**A/N :** Hyahoo, kembali lagi sama Alice di siniii... OvO

Ahaha... ini apaan, ya? Niatnya pengen ikut AkaMido Week, tapi fic-nya kenapa abal giniiih? Ya udahlah, yang penting Alice udah ngeramein(?) :")  
Awalnya Alice nggak akan ikut mengingat bentar lagi UN. Tapi atas ajakan Suki, Alitheia-san sama Skipper-san, Alice jadi kabita pengen ikutaan... X"D

Dan soal panah Sagittarius... kalo seinget Alice dia seharusnya nunjuk ke Scorpio. Tapi kalo salah kasih tau yaa... maklum Alice bukan anak astronomi /plak X"D

Oh, iya! Sebelumnya Alice mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review di fic Alice yang _Glasses. _Jujur ya, Alice seneng banget baca review dari kalian semuaaa... review kalian jadi pendongkrak mood Alice buat belajar mtk~~ jadi terharuu X"3 /ngek. Pokoknya Alice sayang kalian! *pelukin satu-satu*

Segini dulu dari Alice...

Akhir kata,

Review, please! *tebar-tebar bintang(?)*


End file.
